Soviet Log 44
Rooftop Pursuit We started the night with the Party spread out liberally around the neighborhood of Ambush Square in Moscow. Rocquette was still Immobilized near the base of the statue in the center of the roundabout, unable to follow through Mei Lin's Portal with her Jump-Field. Mei had charged through already to Vassily 's position up on the highest rooftop in the vicinity, but was met with stiff resistance from both his cutlass and his Sniper accompaniment. She did manage to get off a wicked Wrecking Ball though, knocking one of the Snipers off of the roof and Proning the other. Katya was locked in combat with Hans on a lower rooftop adjacent the Square, as Eva moved towards the base of the building below, laying down a barrage of area effect to aid Roc and the NPCs against the remaining Soviet troops on her way. Things went from bad to worse down in the Square though when the Armored Car swooped around and blasted the area with its /Keyword: Ridiculous /Keyword: Bullshit Mounted Area Effect Cannon, strafing everyone, including Major Brightmeer, who took Burn 54 and burst into flame! Rocquette used her Jump Field to Defend against the immolation, but still couldn't Jump through the Portal, so she waved to Bightmeer to come and help her sorry legless ass. He was able to drag her through in time to avoid the next barrage, and also just in time for them to witness Mei Lin take a nasty back-attack from Vassily that left her with 5DC on her Personal. Roc desperately grabbed her first aid kit and moved back to back with Mei and staunched her damage, then managed to put out Brightmeer's Burn before the end of the Round. Kat by now had managed to get in Hans' face, and Eva had Translocated up to the rooftop with them as well. Hans decided that discretion was the better part of valor, so he also Translocated; further down the adjacent roof. This started a lengthy chase, as Hans kept trying to get clear of the pair so he could fire off his big Musket blast, and they relentless chased him down, (Katya falling further and further behind due to her Mystic action being dispelled, until she actually started making up distance on the diagonal as Hans looped around at the end of the block and started coming back the other way!). Much Damage and many Riders were reflected all around. Meanwhile, back up on the tower, Mei, Rocquette and Brightmeer continued to battle with Vassily and the Snipers. Mei fired off numerous Spells, starting to slowly wear through Vassily's resistances, while Roc flailed around hilariously, totally useless except for a lucky Critical. Eventually however, Vasilly also decided to take evasive, Translocating down to a lower roof across the alley. Fortunately Mei Lin was able to cast another Portal and assist Roc through, as then Major Brightmeer followed just as more soldiers bust up on to the roof from below. Closing the Portal behind us, Mei followed up with another Narcolepsey, this time forcing Vassily to Save, which he failed! Rocquette deployed her Nano-Wall around the group as protection from the Snipers now circling them, but it it was obliterated after a single barrage. Making matters worse, Vassily was awoken by some kind of Telpathic wake up call, and as the wall disintegrated it became readily apparent that Hans was now bearing down on us, Eva, (and eventually Kat), in hot pursuit! Unfortunately for Hans though, Eva pasted him with the People's Rod, knocking him Prone and sending him skidding to a halt next to Vassily. Now Hans and Vassily were in a bit of trouble, with both of them Prone at the feet of Eva, Mei and Roc, who started laying a good old fashioned beat down on them, bullets from the Snipers whizzing past their ears. At this point Lisolette piped up on the radio though, reminding us that we had totally abandoned the NPCs down in the Square where the were being squailed by the Armored Car. They were trying to take cover behind the statue, but 2 more cars were entering the Square and Lillyanna was down, so Mei broke off the attack to move into position to cast a Portal down to rescue them. Meanwhile, fighting through his Initiative Penalties, Vassily was able to heal Hans, as, reveling in his fleshy DC Goodness, Rocquette locked him down with her Stun Jab for a bit, but ran out of attacks before the end of the Round, (which is when Kat finally caught up). On an Initiative of 30, Katya and Eva simultaneously smote Hans, knocking him below 0 DC, but also simultaneously as Vassily fired up the goddamn Ley-Line Travel action and whisked them both away! Fuck! As the NPCs poured through Mei's latest ass-saving Portal and we contemplated the best way of dealing with the converging Soviet Troops, Katya received a telepathic hail, from Raphael Ignonno, Giacomo's mentor. He had heard Katya's radio broadcasts during the battle. Katya quickly filled him in on events and that we had freed Giacomo from prison but were bogged down in the streets. He Portaled in, used his Horror Factor to scare away the Soldiers, and invited us to return with him to his Secret Soviet Loyalist Underground Base for Children of the Elite. He lead us through his Portal to a sewer entrance near the River, then down a series of dark passages where we eventually emerged in a subterranean chamber filled with a group of his students. He told us that they had all gone underground when the current regime took charge and started rounding up dissidents. We recognized a couple of them (e.g. the Kruschev's) and figured that they were mostly (all?) high-class people that would have been targets in the power shift. Raphael told us that he could smell 'her' on us so Katya shared the prophecy that Babba Yagga had revealed about 'pricking the lifeblood of the city' to gather allies. In hindsight, it seemed that she was probably referring to Raphael and his group and their hideout near the River. We met briefly, Katya graciously accepting Raphael's offer of a Cure Ailments, and he suggested we speak further after we had rested and healed. That's where we called it. Rewards 1 Combat 14 Generic Roq 4 Random 1 Benny Kat 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny Category:Soviet